Mr. Bean (animated TV series)
Mr. Bean also known as Mr. Bean: The Animated Series is an animated television series produced by Tiger Aspect Productions and, only for its first three seasons, by Richard Purdum Productions and Varga Holdings. It is based on the British live-action series of the same name, and the characters included Mr. Bean, Irma Gobb, Teddy, and the Reliant Supervan's mysterious driver, with the new addition of Mrs. Wicket, Bean's landlady, and her evil cat Scrapper. In February 2001, the series was officially announced, with it premièring shortly afterwards.3 The series again featured little actual dialogue, with most being either little sound bites or mumbling, mild slapstick, with occasional sexually suggestive moments. Rowan Atkinson provided the voice for Bean; additionally, all of the animated Bean actions are taken from Atkinson himself. Other characters' voices are provided by Jon Glover, Rupert Degas, Gary Martin, Sally Grace and Lorelei King. Despite the series' actual title being simply Mr. Bean, some broadcasters referred to this series as Mr. Bean: plus a subtitle for differentiating from the original live-action series. Disney Channel Asia refers this series as "Mr. Bean - The Animated Series" and the original live-action series as "Mr. Bean - Live Action Series" in their schedule.4 The German version, aired on Super RTL, is titled "Mr. Bean - Die Cartoon-Serie".5 In January 2014, ITV announced a revival of the animated series with Rowan Atkinson returning as Mr Bean, along with other cast members reprising their roles. The new series will feature 52 new episodes, the new episodes began airing from 16 February 2015 on CITV.6 Contents 1 Characters 2 Fictional buildings 3 Episodes 4 DVD releases 4.1 Region 1 4.2 Region 2 4.3 Region 4 5 Merchandising 6 References 7 External links Characters Mr. Bean (voiced by Rowan Atkinson) - the title character who serves as the main protagonist of the series. He wants every environment around him to be clean and out of trouble. Teddy - Mr Bean's lifelong best friend. As a stuffed companion, Mr. Bean assumes Teddy is alive. Mrs. Julia Wicket (voiced by Sally Grace) - Mr. Bean's demeaning landlady, a 95-year-old woman who serves as the main antagonist. She is the owner of the evil one eyed cat named Scrapper. She is rarely nice to Bean. Her favourite TV show is wrestling. Irma Gobb (voiced by Matilda Ziegler) - Mr. Bean's girlfriend. A sweet girl, who probably has a sort of degree in something or other. She usually stays long enough to get a free meal. Lottie - Irma's teddy bear. She looks almost identical to Mr. Bean's Teddy, except she has eyelashes and a red bow. She's been seen as Teddy's girlfriend, but Bean does not accept them for a relationship. Mr Bean's Mini - Mr. Bean's loved green Mini. It is green as seen throughout the whole series, including the live action episodes (except for the first episode in the live action version, which was orange, and destroyed after a stunt). The plate number of his car is "STE 952R". Reliant Supervan III - the three-wheeler blue car known as a Reliant Regal usually happens to be a victim of a collision when Mr. Bean speeds up his Mini, similar to the live action episodes. Its plate number is "DUW 742", as seen in "Royal Bean". The driver of Reliant is never revealed. The Burglars - a duo of unnamed crooks who frequently commit crimes while in various disguises. One is large and beefy, and the other is pint-sized. As supporting antagonists, they always fail after Mr. Bean comes up to them in his plans. They appeared on the episode: "Missing Teddy", "Homeless", "Wanted", "In the Pink", and "Bean's Bounty". Finally, in "Young Bean" the Burglars were the bullies of Mr. Bean himself. The Neighbours - unnamed characters who are portrayed as a working-class family depicted as stereotype, obese, boring and stupid people. The father is portrayed as the most stupid in the whole family and is shown as a very aggressive and cruel person towards Mr. Bean. His wife is a lazy person. The couple have three rambunctious and naughty children. The family is shown to be in a constant disagreement with each other. Family appearances: "Neighbourly Bean" as main antagonists, "Scaredy Bean" as cameos, "Super Spy" as "crooks". Father and son appearances: "SuperMarrow", "Chocks Away", and "The Ball". Tutati - the black diabolical dog owned by Mr. Bean's next-door neighbors. He is depicted as a very aggressive dog and will hurt Bean for no apparent reason. His hobbies are biting and scratching. Whenever a retaliation is made, his aggression worsens. Dog appearances: "A Running Battle", "Inventor", and "Neighbourly Bean". Queen Elizabeth II - Mr. Bean is a fan of the Queen. She only appears in two episodes, "A Royal Makeover" on television in the film The Queen Indoors, and in "Royal Bean" where she herself knights Mr. Bean after he saves one of her Welsh Corgis. The Mime - a French immigrant Mime. In his first appearance in "Mime Games" he snuck into Mr. Bean's home. Then in "Art Thief", he was in Paris near The Eiffel Tower showing some people and a couple of Mimes; he was nearly knocked over by Mr. Bean's Mini. He was last seen in the whole series as a main character drowning in a pond at Hyde Park but lived. He did make a cameo appearance in "Haircut" waiting for his hair to be cut only on DVD. Harry - He only appears in "The Visitor". It is rumoured that his character is based upon another, "Hubert", appearing in an episode of the live action Mr. Bean show called Do-It-Yourself Mr. Bean, aired on 10 January 1994. It is revealed that he and Mr. Bean were once childhood friends, even possessing a catch-phrase of sorts. Restaurant Owner - A snooty, French-American owner who owns a fancy French restaurant. He is a stereotypical French person; being snooty and greedy. He despises Mr. Bean in some episodes due to his clumsiness. Every episode he appears, he gives the customer a bill in which they cannot pay. His dialogue is very audible and his crew-workers include an overweight chef, a blond-haired waiter and two suave violinists (one of them loves Irma). His first appearance is in "The Visitor", second "Hot Date", then "Viral Bean" as last appearance. Roxy - (voiced by Sophie-Louise Dann) - A popular singer whom Mr. Bean has a crush on and tries to get autographs from her. She gives Mr. Bean one in a handkerchief with a lipstick mark after her mean security guard prevents him. Traffic Warden - A woman who issues tickets to the parking violations and also giving fees for car parking. However, every time Mr. Bean sees her, he parks his car elsewhere so that the traffic warden will not ticketed or give a fee on him. Mr. Pod - (Voiced by Rowan Atkinson) - A clone of Mr. Bean from outer space. He only appears in "Double Trouble". Dr. Fangpuller - A dentist and he only appears in "Toothache". Mrs. Wicket's best friends - Unnamed characters (the man and the old woman), whom are Mrs. Wicket's close friends. They also hosted the competitions such as running marathon and the biggest watermelon competition. To stay in touch Mrs. Wicket, the old woman visits her. Goddawin - A rival runner who only appears in "A Running Battle". He and Bean may be friends. Wanted person - He is Mr. Bean look-alike escaped convict and he only appears in "Wanted". The case of escaped convict is unclear. Japanese kid - He only appears in Gadget Kid. While visiting the science museum, he befriends Bean and then he shows his modern gadget devices. He also has a stuffed companion which is a panda. Albert Einstein - He only appears in "Inventor", and had a crush on Mrs. Wicket but Mr. Bean disabled that. The Librarian - He appears in "Valentine's Bean", and "Viral Bean". In "Valentine's Bean", he falls in love with Irma Gobb. Smartphone man - He only appears in "Bean Phone". A man who has a smartphone. Fictional buildings This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (April 2015) Harlotts Department Store: A ten-storey building that Mr. Bean buys whatever he wants. An example of that is buying a sofa in the episode "The Sofa" (which is similar to the live episode Do-It-Yourself Mr. Bean), buying the lamps for his watermelons in the episode SuperMarrow, and finally buying a tent for camping in the episode "Camping". The name of the store is a possible reference to Harrods. S.O.S: A building that stores some different breeds of cats. The building is only seen in "Dead Cat", where Mr. Bean finds a replacement for Mrs. Wicket's cat named Scrapper after he presumed that Scrapper is crushed to death by garbage truck. The owner of that building is seen also in SuperMarrow. Goodall's Music: A store of different kinds of musical instruments. A place where Bean buys a grand piano after the record of Beethoven is broken. The name of the store is a reference to Howard Goodall, who composed the music for the live action Mr. Bean series. Purrrrdums: An establishment of pets for sale like dogs, cats, parrots, and a chameleon. Bean buys a dog, a parrot, then a chameleon for his pet in the episode "No Pets". However, the owner is once a victim of the burglar duo, when he is threatened by selling the pink animals from the burglar duo. Restaurant Haute Cuisine des Toffs: A place for Bean's eating establishment. A restaurant consists the French American owner and his crew including a waiter, two violinists, and an overweight chef. It is seen in the episodes "The Visitor" (where Bean invites Harry to eat), "Restaurant" (where Bean celebrates his birthday, plus unaware that he is to be dined together with the two celebrities), and "Hot Date" (where Bean invites his girlfriend, Irma to eat). Morsels Superstore: A building of grocery. It is seen only in the episode "Super Trolley" where Bean buys the groceries for Mrs. Wicket plus the three popcorns for himself (POP). However, when the trolley he used is already damaged, the store manager stalks him until he makes his own homemade mechanical trolley. W.E. Starchit: An establishment for laundry shop. It is seen only in the episode "Goldfish" where Bean brought his stinky-smelled Teddy after he had accidentally thrown him into a bucket of fishes. The scene where Bean washed himself inside the washing machine is similar to the live episode Tee Off, Mr. Bean (act 1). Harry's Barber Shop: A place where Bean is about to have his hair trim but he walks out impatiently when the barber is too slow to cut, seen in the episode "Haircut". The scene is similar to the live episode Hair by Mr. Bean of London, only the owner is Derrick. Antiques: An establishment of selling vintage and antique objects. Example of that is that Bean abandons his damaged sofa in the episode "The Sofa" and Bean buys an air balloon after he sells the damaged car in the junk yard in the episode Car Trouble. Toots Toys: An establishment of selling different kinds of toys and dolls. It is seen in the episode "Birthday Bear" (where Bean buys the toy for birthday celebrant, Teddy), and Chocks Away (where Bean buys a toy remote plane). Toots Sweets: A confectionery shop, only seen on In The Pink. Library: A library. Seen on "Valentine's Bean", and "Viral Bean". Charity Shop: A shop, where sell characters clothing. Only seen on "Super Spy". Smart's phone: A smartphone shop. Only seen on "Bean Phone". Episodes Main article: List of Mr. Bean (animated TV series) episodes The programme originally lasted for three series, which contained a total of 52 episodes. The first two series in 2002-2003 were broadcast in a prime-time Saturday night slot on ITV, and featured two back-to-back episodes in a half-hour segment. However, the third series in 2004 was broadcast daily on CITV, and the series was run as twenty single episodes, rather than back-to-back segments. The final episode of the third series was titled "Double Trouble", and it was aired on 2 June 2004. In January 2014, CITV announced that a new animated series would be made, with Rowan Atkinson once again providing his voice for the role. 52 new episodes, each lasting 12 minutes were recorded during 2014, and began airing on 16 February 2015 on CITV. DVD releases The animated version has been re-released on DVD by A&E Home Video in Region 1 (actually are Region Free), and Universal Pictures in Regions 2 and 4. In the US, all 52 episodes were released on six volumes. However, in the UK and Australia, the six volumes only contained 47 of the 52 episodes, with the other five episodes appearing each as extras on the DVD releases of the live-action series. The reason for this is that when the episodes were classified by the BBFC in the UK, they were given a PG certificate rather than a U certificate. It was decided that the DVDs of the animated series should have a U certificate so the five PG episodes were not included. Region 1 DVD name # of episodes Release date Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 1: Bean There, Done That 8 30 September 2003 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 2: Whatever Will Bean, Will Bean 10 30 March 2004 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 3: It's All Bean To Me 8 30 March 2004 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 4: Grin & Bean It 8 28 September 2004 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 5: The End Justify The Beans 8 28 September 2004 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 6: It's Not Easy Being Bean 10 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 1&2: It's Not Easy Being Bean/Bean There, Done That 18 September 2004 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 3&4: Whatever Will Bean, Will Bean/It's All Bean To Me 16 September 2004 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 5&6: Grin & Bean It/The Ends Justify The Beans 18 September 2004 Region 2 DVD name # of episodes Release date Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 1: Eight Amazing Adventures 8 29 August 2005 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 2: Eight Exciting Escapades 8 27 March 2006 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 3: Eight Terrific Tales 8 31 July 2006 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 4: Seven Smashing Stories 7 13 November 2006 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 5: Eight Essential Escapades 8 19 March 2007 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 6: Eight Sticky Scrapes 8 22 November 2007 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, The Bean Boxset ("Complete"): Boxset 47 18 March 2008 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 7: Nine Tremendous Tales 9 1 September 2015 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 8: Nine Splendid Stories 9 19 October 2015 Mr. Bean- The Animated Series, Vol 9: Racing Adventures & MORE Exciting Escapades! 8 23 May 2016 Region 4 DVD name # of episodes Release date Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Vol 1: Eight Amazing Adventures 8 23 August 2004 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Vol 2: Eight Exciting Escapades 8 5 July 2007 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Vol 3: Eight Terrific Tales 8 28 October 2009 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Vol 4: Seven Smashing Stories 7 28 October 2009 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Vol 5: Eight Eventful Episodes 8 28 October 2009 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, Vol 6: Eight Sticky Scrapes 8 28 October 2009 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series - Season 2 Vol 1: Nine Tremendous Tales 9 24 September 2015 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series - Season 2 Vol 2: Nine Splendid Stories 9 24 September 2015 Merchandising Several Mr Bean games based on the animated series have been released, including Mr Bean - Around the World 7 and Mr Bean - Flying Teddy.8 Both are available globally on iOS, Android and Amazon mobile devices. References 1.Jump up ^ "Toonhound - Mr Bean: The Animated Series". 19 May 2008. Retrieved 19 May 2008. 2.Jump up ^ Yeung, Peter (21 January 2015). "Mr Bean: BBC confirm Rown Atkinson's character will return for Comic Relief 2015". The Telegraph UK. Retrieved 8 February 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "Mr Bean turned into cartoon". 6 February 2001. Retrieved 10 September 2015. 4.Jump up ^ "Disney Channel Asia TV Guide". 19 May 2008. Retrieved 19 May 2008. 5.Jump up ^ "TV Wunschliste - Mr. Bean - Die Cartoon-Serie". 19 May 2008. Retrieved 19 May 2008. 6.Jump up ^ http://www.comedy.co.uk/news/story/000001347/mr_bean_animated_series_for_2014/ 7.Jump up ^ http://www.thegamerscene.com/mobile/android/mr-bean-to-travel-around-the-world/ 8.Jump up ^ http://www.mrbean.com/mr-bean-flying-teddy-app-launch External links Official website Mr. Bean: The Animated Series at the Internet Movie Database Mr Bean: The Animated Series at TV.com Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2000s animated television series Category:2010s animated television series Category:2000s British television series Category:2010s British television series Category:2002 British television programme debuts Category:2004 British television programme endings Category:2015 British television programme debuts Category:English-language television programming Category:ITV children's television programmes Category:Mr. Bean Category:Screenplays by Rowan Atkinson Category:Television series by Endemol Category:Television series by Tiger Aspect Productions